The Yale Program in Cellular Neuroscience, Neurodegeneration and Repair (CNNR) was co-founded by the PI and Co-PI four years ago with the goal of linking basic research in neuronal cell biology with efforts to advance pathophysiological understanding of neurodegenerative disease and neural repair. We hypothesized that strong synergies will result from bringing together researchers in disease-oriented science with experts in the cell biology of the nervous system. To date we have recruited 5 new faculty into contiguous laboratory space, interconnected them with other neuroscientists at Yale, and established an advanced core facility for imaging and functional genomics of neurons. Here, we propose the recruitment of two additional Assistant Professors into the Yale CNNR in order to fill key unmet needs in our Program. The vigorous research programs already launched by existing faculty will interdigitate with those of the two new Recruits and will foster their success and the overall success of the CNNR. It is anticipated that one Recruit will fill a crucial role by providing electrophysiological expertise at the single cell level coupled with optical techniques. A Recruit using these methods will have a fertile ground for selecting molecular biology collaborators from amongst the existing CNNR faculty. Such a Recruit will also provide a new dimension of ongoing explorations of neuronal function in health and disease. The second Recruit is expected to lead a program centered on the cell biology of Alzheimer's Disease. While this is the most prevalent neurological condition, Yale has no laboratory focused primarily on this disorder. With this Recruit, the Yale CNNR will allow the wealth of nerve cell biology at Yale to be applied to Alzheimer's Disease. Importantly, the CNNR environment will provide the new Assistant Professor with a strong basic science expertise and fresh ideas towards an improved pathophysiological understanding, and eventually a treatment, of this condition. Yale has committed laboratory space and will provide two-thirds of the funds for the new Recruits, but the proposed support is essential to provide the resources necessary for recruitment of two new Assistant Professors into the Yale CNNR.